


Among Other Things

by tielan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Porn, Porn Battle, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose knows exactly what she's doing when she walks into Scorpius' bedroom in nothing more than a nightrobe, loosely belted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle XIII - prompt: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, deliberate, quiet

Rose Weasley knows what she’s doing when she walks into Scorpius’ bedroom in nothing more than a nightrobe, loosely belted. She might be a little tipsy, but she’s aware of the consequences. She thinks things through - perhaps a little too much.

And so tonight, she’s boxed up the little voice in her head that tells her this could go very badly wrong. She’s put the full Body Bind on it, and if it manages to get free, she’s not going to listen to it.

“Come in,” he says when she knocks, and Rose takes a deep breath and pushes open the door.

Scorpius already in bed, sprawled on one side with a book open on the bed beside him. His dressing gown is tossed casually over a post, and the duvet comes him to his waist. It doesn’t hide the well-muscled chest and shoulders, or the long lean lines of him beneath the covers.

He blinks as he realises what she’s dressed in - or not dressed in - and a flush stains his cheeks, even as he tenses and scrambles to sit up, careful to keep the covers over his hips. “Rose, let’s talk about this.”

Rose pulls at the belt tie, shrugging the robe off her shoulders. “If you want to talk, Scorpius, go right ahead.”

“I want you to think.” His eyes stay steady on hers, anchoring onto her face with the kind of focused care that means he’s trying not to look. “How will you feel in the morning?”

“Satisfied, I hope.” She makes herself smile and hopes he can’t see her pulse pounding with fear. “Unless you’ve been lying about your reputation.”

“I never lie.” That comes out fast and harsh. Scorpius looks away, then back, and this time he looks at what she’s offering - surveys it, actually, with the slow and dangerous appraisal of a man who’s developed a reputation for climbing in and out of beds in the last few years, breaking hearts along the way.

He’s not the one who broke Rose’s heart, though - that honour belongs to someone else.

Until yesterday, what Rose wanted from Scorpius was safe harbour and somewhere to regroup. Yesterday, when her ex-boyfriend sneered that the only thing Scorpius Malfoy wanted was Rose Weasley in his bed. Yesterday, when - with her eyes opened to the possibility - she started realising that she could take back one part of what Bran had taken from her. Just one small part of the wreck of her life, pieced together - the belief that someone might want her.

She’s on the bed now, sliding in under the covers. And Scorpius puts a hand on her hip, holding her arm’s length away. “Wait, Rose...”

“Your mouth, Scorpius,” she says, and traces his lip with one finger. Soft skin, moist where he licked his lips to wet them. “It’s doing that moving thing again and noise is coming out.”

His lashes dip - dark gold against pale cheeks. He’s a handsome man, cool and collected, out from the shadow of his father and grandfather, and one of Rose’s oldest friends. Her father doesn’t trust Scorpius any further than he could hex him, but Rose does. She trusts Scorpius to be gentle with her. She trusts him to be careful with her.

She trusts him.

Rose catches her breath as Scorpius lips close around her fingertip and he sucks the finger into his mouth. Hot, wet warmth envelops her, his tongue caresses the length of her as he pulls back to the tip. Stormy grey eyes look up at her. “You get this chance to turn around and get out,” he tells her. “And we’ll never mention this again.”

But from the look in his eyes, Rose knows they’ll think of it - both of them - and wonder.

So she climbs onto him - straddles him over the covers, where the bulge of his erection is beginning to show - and frames his face with her hand and leans down to kiss him.

It’s a light kiss - at least, it starts off light.

Then Scorpius leans into the kiss, and Rose begins to lean back. But he follows her, and keeps following her until she sprawls backwards onto the coverlet. And _he’s still following her_ , his mouth coming down on hers, the bed sinking down beside her hip as he puts a hand out so he doesn’t squash her with his weight.

Rose moans as his spare hand cradles her neck, as Scorpius eases himself down beside her. His thigh hooks over her leg and the heat and hardness of his erection pokes into her hip. Oh, Merlin! He’s _very_ turned on - and they’re only kissing!

A large, sure hand palms her breast. One arm is thrown over his shoulder, the other is sliding down his side. So they’re not just kissing anymore. Scorpius begins to work his way down her throat. Little licks, small sucks, tiny bites. He murmurs something and it takes Rose a moment to hear.

“Let me know if you want me to stop. Or keep going.”

She props herself up on her elbows and stares at him, frowning. “You’d stop?”

He hovers over her breast. “If you want me to.” Without dropping his gaze, he lowers his mouth over one nipple and licks it, delicately.

Rose makes a noise in her throat, and Scorpius smirks and licks it again - a hot wet swipe of his tongue followed by a cool puff of breath. Her body’s trembling, an ache blossoming between her thighs, as Scorpius continues his torture. He lingers there, and the teasing only heightens the want. Rose’s hips writhe restlessly, and Scorpius reaches one hand down to press against the curls of her mons - just against her curls, not going deeper.

Then the tip of his finger just grazes her clit, and Rose instinctively shoves her hips up against his hand, wanting. For a split second she can see the incandescent possibilities of pleasure, before it dies, and he’s watching her, his fingers stroking her curls.

“Merlin, Scorpius - _please_...”

“Please, what?” He props himself up over her as he speaks, soft and rough, and rests one long finger in her cleft, not pressing, not moving, just lying there, a promise unfulfilled. “What do you want me to do, Rose? Tell me.”

“Touch me.” Rose tilts her mouth up to his. “Please.”

Something glitters in his eyes - dark desire. “Touch you? Like this?” His finger slides into the wet valley between her thighs, and Rose moans - then whimpers as he slides it back out again.

“Yes. Like that.”

He repeats the movement, and Rose almost writhes with the sensation. “Do you ache for it?” He asks, low and rough - like the finger stroking her. “For this?”

“Yes.” Rose bites her lip. “Yes.” He’s slaughtering her senses with this one movement, his fingers working havoc on her body as he bends down to press kisses to her throat.

“I like the sound of you in need, Rose,” he murmurs in her ear. “I like the thought of you wanting me - aching...”

Her nails scrape his nape, as he strokes her a little harder, a little faster. She pants as he works her, rubbing, kissing, biting, sucking, until there’s nothing in Rose’s world but the bed and his body and the taste of him in her mouth as everything goes incandescent.

When she can bring herself to move again, he’s watching her with lazy eyes.

Rose shivers a little. There’s something possessive in the lidded gaze, as though she’s his for the taking. She supposes she is - she came into his room and climbed naked into his bed, she can’t complain when he gave her exactly what she wanted.

And it felt so good to be wanted.

“What?” Scorpius asks.

“You haven’t...”

“No,” he agrees, and his hand closes over hers and guides her, unresisting, down to his erect cock. “I haven’t.”

Rose knows an invitation when she’s given one. She nudges him over onto his back as her fingers close about hot flesh and his breath catches as she her hand down the length of his shaft, fingertips grazing his balls.

Rose smirks as he bites his lip. “Too much?”

One long finger trails across her collarbone and down to her breast, a delicate caress across her skin. “I can take it.”

“Really--? Oh!” Rose gasps and arches as he tugs at her nipple - a swift jerk of pleasure that echoes all the way down to her core. Her eyes narrow and she palms the tip of his cock - rough and swift.

Scorpius bucks, his hips rising off the bed, his erection thrusting against the heel of her hand. “Merlin’s balls!”

Rose laughs, but she’s already stroking back down to his balls again. “Oh, no,” she says, “they’re definitely your balls.” And she gooses him - lightly, but with enough pressure to make him buck again.

“Rose!”

“That’s my name.” Her mouth curves as she presses a kiss to the corner of his jaw, her fingers still stroking him - lighter caresses now, twining up and down his cock. She nips tiny love-bites down his throat. “Don’t wear it out.” Her teeth drag along his collarbones, and Scorpius shudders, his hand brushing back her hair, lingering by her cheek.

Rose arches her brows. “Hands on the bed, Scorpius.”

“So I can look, but no touching?”

She frowns a little at the faint thread of mockery in his voice, but his expression seems amused. “It’s your turn to take it quietly.”

“I don’t recall you taking it so quietly,” he retorts, hands lightly groping her nipples and smirking as she arches. “And you like it when I touch you.”

Rose does. But he needs to shut up and lie still. “Hands on the bed, Scorpius.”

“Spoilsport.” He scrapes his fingertips across her breasts again, then drops his hands to the bed, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Keeping an eye on me?” Rose asks archly as she scrapes her teeth over one flat nipple. Under her cheek, his heart pounds wildly.

“Thinking of what I’ll do to you next,” he rasps, his voice growing unsteady as she strokes her tongue across his pecs.

“Tell me,” Rose murmurs as her lips skim his belly button, grazing the line of hair that marches in a thickening line down to the jutting protrusion of his erection. She cups his balls in her hand as she slides her tongue over the tip of his cock. “Feel free to use words when you can.”

And she closes her lips over him and sucks him deep.

Scorpius groans, and his hands claw at the sheets as she works him in her mouth. Rose lingers, savouring the hot muskiness of his skin and the way he pants when she comes up for air and a survey of her efforts.

It’s quite a sight to see Scorpius Malfoy on the edge of undone.

Rose smirks. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Minx,” he growls - then moans as she sweeps her tongue over the sensitive tip. “Merlin, Rose - no more!” And his hands are on her shoulders, pulling her up and dragging her over him, his mouth fixing on hers with ferocious intensity.

Rose whimpers as his fingers stroke past her clit, then part her cleft and the blunt head of his cock is pushing against the swollen lips of her vulva.

She wraps her around his neck and sinks onto him, deep and wet and divine. His tongue strokes into her mouth, hungry and undeniable. And then she’s moving on him, riding him, her hips shoving madly against his as he plunges deep into her and she clenches around him as she rises off and sinks back down again, over and over.

He feels so bloody good with his mouth in hers, his hands on her waist, and his cock thick and pushy inside her. Rose whimpers at the sensory overload - every nerve afire: a _Crucio_ with no pain - only an excess of pleasure that soaks her in hot ecstasy. Scorpius is murmuring something she can’t hear, can’t make out, but his hips strain under her, and the sudden tightening of his hands on her thighs signals his release.

They thrust together a few more times, but the effort and sensation is more than they can bear after the excess of pleasure.

Rose slides off to lie sprawled beside him on the bed.

After a while - it might be a few minutes or a few hours, Scorpius rolls over and props his head up on his elbow as he trails one hand from her collarbone down to her belly.

“Satisfied?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” His hand splays on her belly, and he leans over. “Then you’ll stay here tonight and we’ll talk in the morning.”

His mouth brushes hers - lightly at first, then softer, deeper...

“Talk?” Rose inquires when they come up for air.

Scorpius smirks. “Among other things.”


End file.
